


Thursday Tutorials: a Haikyuu!! drabble

by wintermelonbubbletea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, High School, My First Work in This Fandom, Puppy Love, Sports, Tutoring, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermelonbubbletea/pseuds/wintermelonbubbletea
Summary: Tobio Kageyama meets a myth turned reality: a consistent class valedictorian with stunning looks and athletic prowess. And, somehow, she needs his help.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Original Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Thursday Tutorials: a Haikyuu!! drabble

For a change, Karasuno High no longer classified students according to academic standing. Tobio Kageyama couldn’t care less, but one female classmate caught his interest. 

It was rare to find someone with both beauty and brains; rarer to know a good athlete performing as well in academics. Megumi Yuki possessing all three qualities broke stereotypes.

Their PE lesson was volleyball, and Tobio was eager to see Megumi for the first time in action.

But as it turned out, the legend was afraid of balls.

So, they made a deal. She’d teach him; he’d train her. Thus began their Thursday tutorials. •

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I've had this idea for a while now, but I never had the extra time to actually sit down and do the writing. I thought if I wrote a drabble, at least I could get the story out of my head. But I'd been so used to writing and reading long-form that I hadn't realized a 100-word story was more challenging than I had imagined.
> 
> Still, because this is my first attempt at writing a drabble and a Haikyuu!! fan fiction at that, I really hope you can give me some feedback about this work. :) Would you read it if I turned this into a one-shot or multi-chapter fic?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
